War of The Weasleys
by Haylis
Summary: "Your hair is green" "So? It's fashionable." For once, Ron wins over Fred and George. But the twins won't let it stay at that! Involves a lot of hair.
1. War of The Weasleys

DISCLAIMER: Ron totally owns it. J.K. Rowling too, and I guess Warner Brothers. But still – RON OWNS IT!

A/N: Written for xXSarcasmAndCakeXx's Challenge 'Prompt Me' with the prompt 'Hair'. I have got 4 more chapters to this story :)

**War of The Weasleys**

Ron: Your hair is green.

George: So? It's fashionable.

Ron: No it isn't.

Fred: Who have told you such lies?

Ron: It's not a lie, it's the truth!

Gred: Since when?

Ron: Since it's always been!

Forge: Dear little Ronnikins, have you hit your head? Because green has always been trendy!

Ron: Not as hair!

George: Especially as hair!

Ron: It's the bloody _Slytherin_ color!

Fred: Oh little Ronnikins, you cannot speak in such a foul language!

Forge: Besides, we have to be united! Show, you know, house unity and things like that!

Ron: Really? You believe in house unity? Us together with Slytherin – being friend with Slytherin?

Gred: Of course!

Fred: Why would we not?

Ron: So you are going to spend the rest of the day together with Malfoy right? Maybe even give him a big warm hug?

Gred: …

Forge: …

Fred: …

George: You have outsmarted us dear brother, please let us retreat with our dignity intact!

Ron: As long as you admit that green is not fashionable – especially not as a hair color!

Fred: We-

George: Solemnly-

Forge: Swear-

George: That green-

Fred: Is not, and I repeat not-

Gred: A fashionable color-

Forge: In any form-

Gred: Or any way-

Forge: In any place-

Gred: In any state-

Forge: Or in space-

Gred: Or in Spain-

George: Especially not as a hair color.

Fred: But we warn you dear little brother, we will be back!

George: We may not have won the battle, but we _will_ win the war!

Ron: Whatever you say.

Gred: Hey! We heard the irony!

George&Fred&Forge&Gred: *Apperates*


	2. Beat The Naturals

DISCLAIMER: I know. J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, yadada-yadada. And if you think I'm trying to steal it, I want the Weasley twins + Ron as my lawyer.

**Chapter 2/Beat The Naturals**

Fred: See Ronnikins, our hair is red!

George: Mwuhahaha, you can't beat us now!

Ron: …Why would I bet you?

Fred: Our hair is red!

George: Exactly!

Ron: Your hair has always been red.

Fred: Yesterday it was green!

Ron: But before that, it has always been red.

George: Why aren't you fighting Ronnikins?

Ron: Why would I?

Fred: Because our hair is RED!

George: It is dyed red!

Fred: As in 'Not our natural hair color'!

Ron: It looks like your natural hair color.

George: But there is a difference!

Ron: I can't see it.

Fred: Look closely!

Ron: Still can't see it. And ouch! You're hurting my eye!

George: Yes!

Fred: We won!

Ron: _What? _How exactly did you win?

George: You complained-

Fred: -And thereby you lose!

Ron: You can't win just because you stick your hair – which is still not colored by the way – up in my eye!

George: We can too!

Fred: Besides, you failed. Just as we expected you too!

Ron: How did I-?

George: Our hair really is dyed!

Fred: But you wouldn't believe us, and so we win!

George: So now the score is 1 vs. 1!

Ron: It is not! And we're not keeping score!

Fred: It is! And we are!

George: And now we will retreat with victory!

Fred: Bye Ronnikins!

Ron: You so did not win.

George: We heard that, King Weasel!

George&Fred: *Are Now Gone*


	3. Off The Track

Disclaimer: No, nothing has changed since my last chapter.

**Chapter 3/Off The Track**

Ron: …Right. Is guess you are here to say that your hair is blue now, right?

Forge: How could you guess!

Gred: …It is beyond our imagination!

Forge: Because you did not see our hair when you walked over to you.

Gred: No, that did not happen. So it surely is a mystery how you could guess it.

Forge: We may never know.

Ron: ...Right.

Gred: Are you getting sick won-won?

Ron: Why would I be getting sick? And stop calling me that!

Forge: Lavender calls you it, so why can't we?

Gred: We just love to say it-

Forge: Won-won-

Gred: Won-won-_won_

Forge: Won-won-_won_-**won**

Gred: Won-won_-won_-**won**-won

Ron: Okay I get it, you love saying it! Now stop!

Forge: Well I guess we better get back to the subject-

Gred: -Of your sickness.

Forge: We thought something was wron'-

Ron: Stop it!

Forge: What? I was just saying wrong.

Ron: …Right.

Gred: Oh my!

Forge: It is worse than we thought!

Ron: What?

Gred: You just can't stop saying '…Right'!

Ron: That is not a sickness!

Forge: Whatever you say-

Gred: But don't come running to us when you are laying at your deathbed.

Forge: Back to the subject.

Gred: Weren't we already on the subject?

Forge: Not the subject of our hair.

Gred: Oh yes! Won-Won, what do you think of our hair?

Ron: I think you look like a pair of Ravenclaws trying to have fun. Now go away.

Forge: Did he just imply that Ravenclaws can't have fun?

Gred: I think he did!

Forge: It is not nice to have prejudices against other people-

Gred: What if we did the same thing to you?

Ron: So you really think Ravenclaw's can have fun?

Forge: Of course!

Gred: Always!

Ron: So Hermione has fun?

Forge: Hermione is not a Ravenclaw, she doesn't count.

Ron: Go find two Ravenclaws who have fun then.

Gred: Why 2? Why not 1?

Ron: Because you would just find Luna then.

Forge: …

Gred: …

Ron: HA! You can't! I actually won! Again!

Forge: We are surprised too little brother.

Gred: Maybe you really are getting sick.

Ron: Yeah right! Just remember that the score is 2 vs. 1 now. To me!

Forge: We are not keeping score!

Ron: Just keep saying that, and maybe you'll really believe it someday.

Gred: We are Ravenclaws, we are the believers!

Ron: But I still won!

Gred&Forge: *Runs Away *


	4. Not Worthy

Disclaimer: Still, only Ron owns anything. And Forge and George and Fred and Gred. And J.K. and WB.

**Chapter 4/Not Worthy**

George: Ronnikins!

Gred: Where are you?

Fred: We are ho-ome!

Forge: Not here-

Fred: Not there-

George: Can he really be… Nowhere?

Fred: No here-

Gred: Is he!

Ron: Will you two stop hunting me down already!

Forge: We wouldn't have to-

Gred: If you didn't hide from us-

George: All the time-

Fred: And If you hadn't won over us 2 times.

Ron: I thought we weren't keeping score.

George: Well of course we are!

Gred: But on to more important matters!

Fred: Like our new hair color!

Ron: You got to be kidding me.

Forge: We weren't kidding you the last 3 times-

Gred: So why would we be kidding you now?

Ron: Because it's yellow.

Fred: Yellow isn't worse than green.

Ron: No. But you look like two giant sunflowers.

Gred: What's a sunflower?

Ron: A yellow muggle flower – and why does it matter?

Fred: Because you said it-

Gred: -And we very much appreciate your opinion!

Ron: Suuure.

Forge: You don't believe us?

Gred: You don't trust us?

Ron: No.

George: So you aren't brave enough to trust us-

Fred: And that equals you not being a worthy Gryffindor-

Gred: -Which equal you losing and us getting a point added to our score.

Ron: WHAT?

George: What's wrong Ronald?

Fred: You wanted us to leave; now we will.

Ron: None of that made any bloody sense!

George: Are your brain to slow to follow?

Fred: Don't worry we won't bother you anymore.

Gred: So now your brain can get some rest-

Forge: It has been a hard couple of minutes after all!

Gred&Forge&George&Fred: *DISSAPEARS*

Ron: Stupid morons…

Ron: That could work…

Ron: And it would be fun…

Ron: And I am talking to myself. Great. Soon I'll probably be hearing voices too, and before I know it I'm a bloody parselmouth just like Harry. I need to stop now.

Ron: Now.


	5. Did That Just Happen?

Disclaimer: Me. Don't. Own. It.

A/N: Final chapter!

**Chapter 5/Did That Just Happen?**

Ron: Hello!

Fred&George: *Jumps*

George: Little Ickle Ronny, you can't-

Fred: -Scare us like tha-_t_!

George: …

Fred: …

Ron: So do you like it? Thought I would do the same as you two.

Fred: So you…

George: dyed your hair…

Ron: Pink yes. It looks good, doesn't it?

George: But you hated our hair -

Fred: All of the colors, both green and blue and yellow-

George: Even when we dyed it red!

Ron: That's why I haven't dyed it any of those colors.

Fred: Did it just -

George: I think it did -

Fred&George: It sparkled!

Ron: Yeah, Hermione helped me with that. Gold glimmer only, of course. Don't want to look like a Slytherin.

Fred: And you sure don't.

George: Not even a Slytherin could look as ludicrous as you do right now -

Fred: Nor would they want to.

George: You have just crossed the line of ludicrousness -

Fred: Forever and in eternity -

George: And you have scared us for life.

Ron: …You don't like it?

Fred: Is it that obvious?

George: Because if it isn't, we'll have to make ourselves clear -

Fred: We absolutely -

GEORGE: HATE it -

Fred: Like we have never hated anything -

GEORGE: And never will -

Fred: Again!

Ron: So it is okay if you two are dying your hair, but if I'm doing it -

George: Then you just look plain stupid -

Fred: And a lot of other things we don't care to mention.

Ron: If that's the way you want it, then fine by me!

George: We really didn't expect anything else.

Ron: Did you expect this to? I'm running away with Draco Malfoy!

Fred: …And why would you do that?

Ron: Because we are lovers!

George: You are not serious.

Ron: WHY WOULDN'T I BE?

Fred: Because it's ehh…Malfoy. He is a boy, the same gender as you-

Ron: Yeah well with my hair, I think that one is out. Besides haven't you ever heard of being gay?

George: Of course, we have heard it all; gay, lesbian, slash and whatever. But you are none of those thing.

Ron: You have no right to tell me who I am! I love Draco and we are going to live happily ever after!

Fred: Yes, and then you are going to fly on a unicorn and-

Ron: How did you know?

George: Ron drop the act, it's not working.

Ron: You don't believe me? Well it doesn't matter! Draco and I are going to be happy together wether you like it or not!

Fred: Maybe he has taken a love potion.

George: You think Malfoy?-

Fred: Precisely.

Ron: How can you even think that? We love each other, and it has nothing to do with love potions! You just don't know me at all! Not you, not Harry, not Hermione, not anyone!

George: You don't think…

Fred: He means it…

George: Does-

Fred: -He?

Ron: Of course I do!

George: I can't believe it!

Fred: It can't be true.

Ron: You look scared.

George: Of course we do, out little brother has just told us-

Fred: That he wants to marry-

George: Draco "Prince Slytherin" Malfoy!

Fred: What have we done wrong?

Ron: I win!

George&Fred: Huh?

Ron: I fouled you to believe that I was in love with Draco Malfoy, and that I liked having pink hair with glitter in. So I win. I get all the rest of the points in this… war, game whatever. And then I win.

Fred&George: *Confused* Sure…?

Ron: *Walks Away*

George&Fred: *No longer confused*

Fred: Our little brother has finally grown up!

George: It's the proudest day of our lives!


End file.
